The Dragons Awakening
Keltharian Dragons Awaken Emerge As the Spira Gate was open and the world of the spirits was linked to that of the mortal realm the energy that had been released awoken the beast whom lurked at the core of our planet emerging from the depths of the fiery domain of Fishin and the volcano it was built around these beast came out in bulk and the monks of Fishin feared for their safety the master monks rallied together to combat the creatures but it was revealed that these creatures where not the monsters they had looked like they where instead creatures of great wisdom and of noble hearts. They where Dragons, a people who've been in slumber since the beginning of the time and they where even able to improve upon the monks physical prowess many travelers and people who desired to learn about the worlds creation would travel to what is now known as Dragon's Peak to speak to the Dragons and learn about their ancient culture and of the arts of magic. Keltharian Dragon Types Silver Dragon The mightiest dragon where that of the Silver Dragon skin of Iron resembling most of the animals born with the ability known as Ironblood. These dragons had complete immunity to magic and even immunity to physical attacks there scales where the ultimate defense against all attacks however it was discovered that things such as will power, elemental, and spiritual attacks could effect the silver dragon but no more then it would any other living being these creatures where reported throughout history of having no weaknesses. Silver Dragons where also much larger then that of the normal dragons towering over the rest of their kin easily. A Silver dragon dragons breath was a gray tinted flame that destroyed anything it touched commented by Crasis Greyworm that Silver Dragons seemed to breath Oblivion. There has been a total of three known Silver Dragons in the world of Keltharia one of witch is the Dragon Lord Omega. Silver Dragons by nature are kind hearted souls who care nothing more then keeping not just their people alive but the entirety of all mortal lives and in the past have shown great affection to the races of Keltheria. It is also recorded the Silver Dragons have immense spiritual energy and Immense willpower a feat believed to be impossible by the normal mortal beings, whatever silver dragons where the fact remains that the people of Keltharia have always seen them as the gods of dragons. Green Dragons The sweet and caring green dragon had power over the life bending the nature to their will restoring life to the war torn areas of Keltheria without the aid of the Green Dragon the Keltheria jungle may never have looked the way it does today, despite all their powers the Green dragons where not able to restore the destroyed Emerald Forest back to it's former beauty it seemed like their magical power could not restore the effect of a place destroyed by Neon exposure. The Green dragons where kind above all else and would go out of their way to make sure everyone was alright, the green dragons often left the peak to travel around the world and heal the lands that had been ripped apart by mortal beings. They seemed to have magical resists as well and their green fire breath had the power to restore rather then to inflict suffering. Blue Dragon The blue dragons much like the green dragons where kind. The blue dragons stressed honor and noble intent above all else these blue dragons where often educators and strongly determined to change the ignorant and arrogant. The blue dragons wielded a magical blue flame that could both heal their allies and inflict damage on their enemies, Blue Dragon, had a strong connection to the seas and where able to bend it's element to it's will, able to stop the skies from storming and even able to stop the sea from raging. Blues where often found to be in leadership roles within the rankings of their kin, they where often well liked or even loved by their other colors, no matter what or who they had to deal with the blue dragons always attempted to converse with them and try and find another solution that would not end in brutal conflict, blue dragons by nature did not like combat but if push comes to shove they wouldn't blink an eye before leaping into conflict to protect those that require protection. Bronze Dragon The Bronze dragon also referred to as the dragon of balanced believed in that both good and evil had to co exist so that the world could maintain a strict balance. They continued on the even say that darkness and light are one in the same you can not have without the other. These dragons where made far more sturdy then the others with the exception of the Silver Dragon, these dragons stood to protect and defend considered to be the dragon wall of their kin. Often Bronze dragons would provide other with an additional option rather then simply leaning on a black and white area. These dragons spit out a gold tint fire breath. These dragons where more of the ground type of dragons and preferred if fighting to maintain a lower level of fighting and often they would work to catch the attention of their enemies as to keep them from attacking any of their allies, in a nut shell these dragons where protects and defenders and the power over earth and stone. These dragons where often more passive then aggressive in nature and preferred not to take things head on and rather to find a more calm and peaceful solution. They to where educators however they would only share their knowledge with those who had proven to be worthy of such knowledge and also believed that their where few people in the world that should have abundance of knowledge for with knowledge comes power and with power comes a great responsibility. Red Dragon The red dragon where far more aggressive in nature then the other dragons and possed a powerful blazing attacks they where often put in charge if defending the other dragons and made for the perfect war type leadership roles. They where cunning and wise and extreamly dangerous if pushed. Red dragons often educated those who would show much physical prowess and though aggressive in nature they did possess a noble heart and if they where forced to fight, and note that they would never back down from one, they would fight with honor. These dragons where entirely immune to fire able to even bathe in lava. Out of the many dragons these dragons where the most common out of the six. Black Lastly the black dragon, the aggressive type dragon the only sought to test their powers on the mortals kept at bay by the dragon lord Omega for fear of their power destroying the weak mortal races of Keltharia these dragons where by far the most fierce some. Often these dragons would cause problems with their kin and even attempt to leave Dragon Peak, even though forbidden to do so, most of the black dragons where imprisoned by their own kin or forced to be put down by Omega her self. They where called by the monks of Fishin the demon dragons for their immense prowess and their sinister hearts. Very few of these dragons sought to educate the people and only when they educate would they teach to those of the arts of war. Their dark red fire breath would be the most vast and spread out flame that could burn down a larger area then most of their kin could, they possessed / egotistic minds and where often referred to as the brutes of the dragon kin.